


Fanfiction

by Semi_problematic



Series: Youtuber Philkas [2]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Lukas and Philip read fanfic.





	Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelyethereal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyethereal/gifts).



> Creds to my lovely friend Kayla for letting me use her fanfic as the one the boys read ♡

Lukas turned the camera on, giving a small wave. "Uh, hi.. I'm.. me.." He glanced at Philip for a few seconds. "I'm bad at starting things.. this is my angel of a boyfriend Philip." He wrapped his arm around Philips shoulders.

Philip waved at the camera, smiling. "Hi."

"And about a month ago I announced to the world, via interview, that him and I were a couple." Lukas explained. "Since then I've been tweeted tons of different links to read.. what are they called?"

"Fanfic."

"To read fanfic about us." Lukas smiled. "And since I'm making this channel.. more personal? I guess, I'm gonna post more videos about.. Philip and I. We already did the boyfriend tag and I've seen people do reading stories are both them, so I decided I'll do that today."

Philip held up his phone, smiling. "I just looked some up.. apparently our name is Philkas."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"It should be Philukas."

"But-"

"I'm the famous one, I deserve to have my full name in the.. whatever you call it."

"Ship." Philip mumbled. 

"Yeah, ship. I'm the leader of this ship and the new ship name is Philukas."

"Ignore him. He's cocky."

Lukas rolled his eyes. "It's called confidence."

"Mhm." Philip grabbed Lukas' shirt, pulling him down for a kiss. "Whatever you say."

Lukas grinned, pecking his lips again and grabbing Philips phone. He unlocked it, tapping on it a few times. "So the one we're reading today is called Break.. oh no."

"If you make Lukas dump me I swear." Philip teased, pointing at the camera.

"Why would you dump me, though? I'm great."

"So you'd dump me?"

Lukas shook his head. "I...no.. let's just read."

"Good choice." Philip leaned on Lukas' shoulder, looking down at his phone. "Who talks first?"

"I do.." Lukas pointed at himself. "So.. uh.. basically, I'm getting home, setting my stuff down and you come in and you look grumpy."

"Glum isn't the same thing as grumpy."

"Whatever." Lukas looked at Philip. "What's wrong?" He asked, biting his lip to avoid a smile spreading across his face.

Philip looked at the screen. "I.. I can't do this anymore."

Lukas gasped. "How am I getting dumped? This is inaccurate."

"It won't be in a few minutes." Philip laughed. "Keep going."

"So Philip starts crying and I'm like trying to comfort him and Philip pulls away. And then I'm like.. what are you talking about.. Philip-"

"No." Philip let out a small giggle. "I'm so salty."

"Accurate."

Philip punched Lukas' side, looking back down at the phone. "I can't do this, Lukas.." he looked at the camera. "It says I'm crying now." He grabbed a water bottle out of view from the camera, dipping his fingers in it and rubbing it over his cheeks.

"Oh, my turn." Lukas cleared his throat, changing his voice. "Whatever it is I'm sure we can work it out."

"Why did you lower your voice?"

"In my mind I have a deep voice."

"Okay.." Philip nodded. "It's not just that," He read. "I can't do this, I don't want to do this anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Lukas replied.

"You're never here.. I'm walking away from you now.." He mumbled. "You're always at races and when you are here I'm just waiting for the moment you tell me you're gonna leave again."

"Damn.."

"Shh. I have more." Philip whispered, waving Lukas off. "I can't even enjoy having you here anymore because I'm counting the days, the minutes until you have to leave again because at least when you're gone I'm too distracted by missing you to even think about why I should hate you. And I just feel like I should, but I can't."

"Who hurt you?"

"You did, I guess." Philip handed the phone back to Lukas. "Your turn."

Lukas took the phone. "Philip.. this is hard on me, too, ya know? You really think I'd rather be at races surrounded by a bunch of idiots on dirt bikes, than here with you?" 

Philip kissed Lukas' cheek, taking the phone back. "I don't know."

"Why don't you come with me next time?" Lukas was reading over Philips shoulder.

"I can't, you know that." Philip read. "Well, then what do I want him to do, damn?"

"That was the next line." Lukas laughed.

"Uh..so, Lukas is getting mad now...and um..I start groaning because Lukas is annoying."

Lukas slapped the back of Philips head. "Hey!"

Philip laughed. "Um... I don't know what to do anymore."

Lukas kept reading over his shoulder. "So.. Philip ran away from me and goes into the bedroom. I stay in the kitchen. Philip thinks about leaving me and he gets up, packing and he sees my shirt and he's like 'wow I am gay.'"

"That's not what it says."

Lukas held his finger up. "It's still my turn... so you pack and leave the bedroom.." 

"I'm going to stay at Helen and Gabe's for a bit."

"Oh."

"I think it's best for both of us if we take a break, clear our heads."

"Fuck you too."

Philip looked up at the camera, shaking his head. "It doesn't really say that."

"But, we are out of time, because I suck at editing and I know if I let Philip do it he'd put a black and white filter over it and music in gjr background." Lukas smiled. "I'll see you guys next time, bye." He ended the video.


End file.
